The present invention is an improvement over my previous invention which is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,582 entitled Seat Handle Attachment.
The focus of my prior patent was to provide a sanitary means for maneuvering a toilet seat from a "down" to an "up" position and vice versa. To facilitate the maneuvering of the toilet seat, an apparatus was devised that would attach to the underside of the toilet seat and extend from the side portion of the underside of the toilet seat away from the toilet bowl. This was done in order to provide a handle means with which one could grasp with the hand or push with the foot. An up or down movement of the handle would result in a subsequent parallel movement of the toilet bowl seat. Thus, one would not have to come in bodily contact with the toilet bowl seat, which commonly is a breeding ground for germs. As well as providing a more sanitary method of maneuvering a toilet seat, an added advantage was that the handle extending out from the side of the toilet seat was more readily and thoroughly cleanable than the toilet seat as a whole. However, such an appendage increases the area on which germs may grow in the unsanitary conditions of rest rooms.
The present invention addresses this problem and is an improvement over my previous patent on seat handle attachments.